


Motherhood

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: A Prompt for Every Season [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chasemarsh Kids, F/F, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Because who needs a full night's sleep anyway?Prompt 23: Exhausted parents kissShip: ChasemarshRequest by:DMMeebleKiss Prompts! Send me an ask and I'll write a prompt
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: A Prompt for Every Season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Motherhood

Tori sat bolt upright at the sound of crying coming from the baby monitor. 

Kate rolled over with a groan. “Nnng, I was hoping they’d finally sleep through the night this time.”

The taller woman started making her way to the edge of the bed. “It’s fine Katie, it’s just one of them, I’ll go get them before they both wak-” the sound of a second baby crying interrupted her and she looked at her wife. “I might need some help…”

Kate sighed and rolled over to climb out of the bed and the two made their way to the nursery the next room over, each picking up one of their crying twins. “Hey little one.” Kate cooed, “What’s wrong?”  
She turned around to see her wife lovingly cradling their daughter in her arms. Kate smiled warmly at the sight. Motherhood looked good on Victoria Chase, no matter how worried about it she always was. She walked over to her wife, “Hey.” Tori looked up from the quietly fussing baby as Kate leaned in to gently kiss her. “Love you Tori.”

“Love you too Katie”


End file.
